The Light Awakens
by teapotmagic
Summary: Kylo Ren has been struggling with the light that shines through his darkness. Killing his father was suppose to eliminate his struggle, but after the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren suddenly feels as weak as ever. It may just take others to convince Ren to go where he belongs, and become who he is meant to be.


_He means nothing to me._

 _Even the Knights of Ren have never faced such a test._

Kylo Ren had proved to himself and Supreme Leader Snoke that he was able to complete even the hardests of test. To rid of the light that shone through the dark abyss, to dispel the weakness within him.

 _I want to be free of this pain._

The weapon he had crafted himself, the weapon that had took the lives of many, including his own father. The red lightsaber had seared through Han Solo, and at last Kylo Ren was free of his pain- so he thought. As he had watched his father's body fall from the bridge and soon become unrecognizable through the fog that he fell through, Kylo did not feel successful or refreshed with darkness. He suddenly felt as weak as ever.

After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the First Order was in need of repairment. They had lost more than enough lives of stormtroopers, and were in the midst of regrouping. However, this was not the only aspect of things being regrouped. Kylo Ren stood within his chambers, clenching his black leather covered hands tightly. He had thought killing his father would have disconnected him from his junction with the Light Side, but now he stood within his chambers, the ire within him rising. Unhooking the bottom of his helmet, the black mask emitted a faint fog with a ' _Hishhhh_ '. Removing the piece of metal, Kylo threw it onto the nearby bed where he had spent many sleepless nights. He had not seen the scar upon his pale face yet. Moving in front of the mirror within the room, his dark gaze lingered among the slightly raised pink slash on his face. It started just above his eye, and went across diagonally to the other side of his face, down on his cheek. And it was a symbol of his failure. Perhaps, now he had a true reason to keep that helmet covering his face.

"Kylo Ren?" General Hux's voice rang throughout the opposite side of the door. Kylo picked up the helmet that was on the bed, placing it over his pale face. "What is it?" His voice was now deformed from the mask. He opened the chamber door with a quick movement with the Force, towering over the titan haired male as he looked down upon him through his helmet.

"Supreme Leader Snoke needs to speak to you." When Kylo did not reply and only clenched his fists, General Hux added- "Now."

There was a short moment of silent tension before Kylo Ren began to walk past the General. He was still not quite recovered from having Hux discover him injured in the snow, and have to guide him back onto the escape ship. Kylo did not enjoy exhibiting weakness.

Kylo Ren walked down the long, slim hallway. It was dark; besides a few dim lights. He stopped walking once he had reached his destination. Before him sat the grey skinned, skeletor man who had turned young Ben Solo into Kylo Ren. "Kylo Ren…you have…completed your mission of killing..Han Solo." Snoke spoke, his eyes boring into his apprentice. After all these years, Snoke was still able to make fear shoot down Kylo's spine. Snoke continued, "but..I fear it has not been enough."

Kylo Ren looked up at his Supreme Leader through his helmet, bent on one knee in respect. "By the means of your training, I will not be seduced. I am loyal to the First Order, to the Dark Side-" The deformed voice was cut off by Snoke. "I sense..a weakness from you, Kylo Ren..take off that mask."

The black glove covered hand went to the bottom of his helmet, attempting not to display his nervousness as he removed the metal, holding it down in front of him. "There it is…" Snoke drawled, and Kylo Ren knew he was looking at the scar across his face that Rey had given him. Kylo kept his dark gaze locked upon his grey skinned leader, holding onto his helmet tightly. "You..are still being drawn to the Light, Kylo Ren. The removal of your father Han Solo has not been enough."

The dark haired male stared up at Snoke, hiding away his fear. Kylo Ren knew he was right- he still felt the seductive calling from the Light Side. Kylo also knew that it would be useless to lie to Snoke, who would be able to clearly sense his weakness. "I will do whatever it takes to not be seduced to the Light, Supreme Leader." His voice sounded different without the mask deforming it. "We will see, Kylo Ren. We will see…your next task..will be to eliminate Leia Organa. She is..a strong leader for the Resistance..and her grief over Han Solo is drawing you to the Light. I do not..want to see you fall to the Light, after coming so close to completing your training, Kylo Ren."

Kylo continued to stare up at Snoke. "I will not fall to the Light. I will do whatever it takes." He responded, tuning out the connection he could feel with his mother through the Force. "...Then go, Kylo Ren. Complete the task that I have assigned you."

With a nod of respect, Kylo tore his gaze from the Supreme Leader. Carefully standing, he turned without another glance at the grey skinned leader and began to walk back down the long hallway, holding his helmet. Snoke's words rang through out his head.

 _'your next task..will be to eliminate Leia Organa'_


End file.
